


My Sweet Girl

by aislingyngaio



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: Her name is Galeheart. She knows because Mama calls her that.





	My Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything for a long time, so please excuse the general rustiness and possible grammatical errors.

Her name is Galeheart. She knows because Mama calls her that. Mama also calls her sweet girl, but only when they are safe in her stall while she eats or when Mama grooms her. When they're in flight, when she stretches her wings and glides through the air, when she pirouettes and dives, when she squawks her joy and soars into the sky, bearing Mama on her back, she's Galeheart.

Mama's name is Taelia. At least, that's what the Wingless Ones call Mama. That's what Gruffpapa calls Mama too. Mama is special, for no one else gets to ride her. That also means Mama gets called Taelia a lot, and when Taelia gets called, Galeheart gets called too. To her though, she's just Mama. Tiny Mama that grew into tall Mama.

She sees real mama sometimes, but real mama always has more eggs to look after. She doesn't mind. Gryphons are always meant to build their own nest. Someday, she will too.

Papa never calls her Galeheart. Papa is weird that way. He calls Mama Taelia when there are other Wingless Ones around, or when they are on Papa Missions, but he calls Mama Tae when they're alone.

Papa calls her wonderbird. She ruffles at the name. Papa likes to call her wonderbird when Mama is around, just to see Mama give her an extra pat when she ruffles. When Papa is hanging on during Papa Missions, he squawks about “the gryphon”. She knows that means her. When Papa isn't too hurt, she likes to fly extra showy while Papa is hanging on, just so Papa knows who's boss. Mama never stops her anyway, so long as they aren't in danger any longer.

Papa is a funny one. He likes to pretend he doesn't care. She doesn't understand Wingless Ones sometimes, especially when Papa brings her a nice bucket of fish after Papa Missions and calls her sweet girl, the way Mama does, but only if Mama isn't looking. She likes to play with Papa too, pretending to ignore his peace offering and groom herself, or just staring at him instead of the tasty fish until he gets nervous, before actually eating the first bite.

Mama likes to pat her while she eats, and she likes it too – likes the feel of Mama's wingless wing, or hand, stroking her feathers – but Papa jumps back when she headbutts him the first time he brings her fish. She chortles. Papa has a lot to learn, even for a Wingless One.

Papa doesn't know that Mama caught him feeding her fish after that first Papa Mission, doesn't know that Mama smiled like the sun and watched until she had to back away with her own bucket before Papa sees. She didn't mind that Mama had to ice that bucket of fish for later, but really, Papa should have told Mama so she could have had the freshest fish from Mama too.

Papa's name is Flynn. She knows this because Papa never gets called anything else. She knows this because whenever they are on Papa Missions, Mama has to frequently call for Flynn. Papa Missions mean Galeheart learns to grab Flynn when Mama calls in her worried voice. Papa Missions sometimes also mean Papa learns to hold on to her… and Papa doesn't always succeed.

The first time Papa misses the cantle and grabs her tail, it hurt so much she shakes Papa off before Mama's screams make her realize Papa is falling. They had to perform an emergency dive, claws stretched, and only just manages to snatch Papa back before his screams die down. By the time they land, Papa has stopped screaming, but he hasn't stopped ranting “oh my gods” and clutching his head until Mama dismounts and hugs him tight. Papa breathes deep and hugs her back, finally silent.

She let them have until Papa calms down sufficiently, then gently nudges Mama and coos pathetically, pointedly swishing her tail and pretending to ignore Papa entirely.

Mama squeezes Papa's hand, then descends on her, crooning as she examines her sweet girl. Papa leans back against the nearest building and stares at her. She stares back blankly. She knows it isn't Papa's fault, not really. Wingless Ones can't fly, that's why Galeheart is so important. But given it's Papa, she's not above milking the situation for all its worth either. He _did_ yank her tail.

Papa uncurls himself after a while and, sidestepping her, presses a hand on Mama's shoulder, offering to fetch food and perhaps a vet for the wonderbird. His voice wobbles, so for once she does not ruffle. Mama nods, and Papa hesitates, before finally patting her neck quickly while Mama is absorbed over her, and leaves on his errand.

Mama laughs softly then, having not missed a thing, and she joins Mama mirthfully too, cackling at Papa's silliness. Mama hugs her tightly, assuring her she'll be all right. She nuzzles back into Mama, basking in her comfort. Mama always gives her love so openly.

Later, when Papa returns with the nicest fish to her stall and she digs in immediately – which makes Papa so worried that Mama has to reassure him – they talk urgently even as Mama does her usual mealtime patting and Papa sits from across them, the first time they're both present as she feeds.

She suppose she can't really blame Papa if he refuses to do a Papa Mission ever again.

But all he says after Mama leaves the stall, and just before he follows Mama is, “We'll figure something out, my girl.” She warbles her agreement and finally headbutts him, earning the first laugh from Papa since the morning. Papa pats her awkwardly and apologizes, before leaving her to her well-deserved rest.

Her modified saddle appears soon after, and when Papa sees it, he pretends to be offended at the ridiculous new handheld installed on the cantle. Mama teases him back, saying that he never manages to land on the saddle anyway so they may as well take precautions.

Papa's voice abruptly drops low. Mama blushes.

She wonders if there will be new eggs arriving soon.

Months and months later, when Papa finally heaves himself into her saddle cozily alongside Mama and the heavy box, voice once again dropping low as he whispers to Mama, a well-timed whole-body stretch jostles her passengers, innocently reminding them of the cacophony she causes the day Gruffpapa came running right in the middle of Mama and Papa's “saddle inspection”. Papa side-eyes her hard as he secures his box more tightly behind the pommel. She smirks back, utterly unrepentant, and tosses her head in challenge. Mama giggles breathlessly as she leans forward and pats her neck gently, murmuring, “Home, sweet girl.”

With a victorious shriek, Galeheart spreads her wings and takes off into the air.

_~Finis~_


End file.
